digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimeramon
Kimeramon is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Chímaira. Every part that composes its whole was put together by synthesizing various Digimon — Kabuterimon for its head, MetalGreymon for its hair, Greymon for its upper body, Angemon for its upper wings, Airdramon for its lower wings, Devimon for its upper arms, Kuwagamon for its lower left arm, SkullGreymon for its lower right arm, Garurumon for its legs, and Monochromon for its tail. As for how this kind of synthesis was performed, that is a complete mystery. In contrast to Machinedramon, who was synthesized from the metal parts of several varieties of Digimon, it was combined from organic parts, and whether it is Machinedramon's prototype, or it was built for Machinedramon's use, is still uncertain. However, the one thing that is understood is that, because of Kimeramon's terrible instinct for conflict, it is nothing but a powerful force for destruction.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/chimairamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Chimairamon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Kimeramon was created by the Digimon Emperor to be his ideal Digimon partner to help him take over the Digital World. For several episodes, he was seen working on creating it. When Kimeramon was finally created, it proved more than a match for all of the DigiDestined's Digimon. However, because of the dark powers of Devimon, Kimeramon was beyond Ken's control and ran amok while destroying everything in its path. Worried for Ken, Wormmon took Davis Motomiya to the power source of the base, the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Using it, Veemon became Magnamon. Although Magnamon put up more of a fight, Kimeramon eventually overpowered him, and he was only able to destroy Kimeramon using the energy sacrificed by Wormmon. After Kimeramon dies, the energy and data of the Digimon that Ken copied onto Kimeramon left his body as flying balls of energy. It is interesting to note that, unlike many of Ken's other servants, Kimeramon was not shackled with a Dark Ring or Dark Spiral (presumably because the other Ultimate digimon in Ken's service could be released from his control); this oversight is likely another contributing factor to Kimeramon's rebellion. Digimon World 2 Kimeramon is the strongest obtainable Digimon in the game, and is only obtainable on the 99th floor of the Tera Domain. He is the hardest Digimon to obtain as he has roughly a 1/600 chance of appearing on the 99th floor. Digimon World 3 Kimeramon is Qing Long City's Leader third Digimon, Amaterasu's Server counterpart of Seiryu City. Digimon World DS Kimeramon is a boss which makes up three zones fought in Junk Factory. A mysterious villain known as Unknown-D created it to prove that Digimon don't need Tamers to be strong. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kimeramon digivolves from Devidramon and digivolves further into Moon=Millenniummon. To evolve into Kimeramon you need to get him by DNA digivolve Kabuterimon and Devimon. For DNA digivolving you need to befriend or have befriended a SkullGreymon. You can also hatch him from a Kaizer egg at level 15 with 1200 Dark experience. Attacks * Heat Viper/Poison Wing: Emanates a deadly heat ray from its four arms, cruelly dispersing it in every direction like a curse. In Digimon Adventure 02, Heat Viper is fired from its mouth. * Scissor Claw (Hybrid Arms) Attacks in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley * Death Claw: Attacks with his Devimon arm. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon species